


【柴哈】四季

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 父母离异六元x留级朵儿
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship





	【柴哈】四季

秋

  
秋天的风凉嗖嗖的，经常会裹挟着一两片落叶拍在人的身上。是的，秋天会让人联想起悲凉、别离，这时风和叶子就会变成一柄柄小刀子，在伤心的人身上不停地划。

但是秋天也并不都是伤感的，不同人的眼里有不一样的秋天。金灿灿，也是属于秋天的专属形容词。

刘昊然属于后者，秋天对十七岁之前的他而言是无尽悲伤。

十七岁的年纪像野草一样蓬勃，少年有无尽的精力去寻去闯去释放，也有着莫名的勇气去疯去荡去犯错。

好像全世界的少年都大抵如此，在可以无尽浪荡的年华里野蛮生长，不计较后果，不屈服命运。

为了上一所好大学而努力的学生们，度日如年般过着人生中最美妙的时光。就是那个时候，刘昊然改变了对秋天的看法。

刘昊然在这个城市里住了十年，七岁父母离婚，那个时候爸爸带着他搬了家，他就再也没见过妈妈。

十年的时间说长不长说短不短，长到可以改变一个人，也短到无法治愈别离。

刘昊然的性格不算孤僻，但是也不算活泼。他喜欢一个人在街上闲逛，却不喜欢一个人在家里消磨。他是喜热闹却再不敢靠近的。

高三开学初正值初秋，天气有点微微凉了，人的心又开始热闹起来了。

张若昀这个时候转来了刘昊然的班级，在台上做自我介绍的时候，刘昊然并没有抬头看他。并非没有兴趣，是因为刘昊然刚刚跟父亲吵了一架，他没心情去欢迎别的人再进入他的生活。

“张若昀同学其实比你们大家都要大，他因为身体不太好所以留级了一年，大家要多多照顾他呀。”班主任微笑着说出这番话，友好地拍了拍张若昀的肩膀，却没人察觉到张若昀的左眼角微微抽搐了一下。

“谢谢老师的关心，我现在已经没事了，希望同学们不要觉得麻烦就好。”礼貌地鞠了一躬，张若昀的手紧紧抓住了书包带。

刘昊然这时才抬眼看他，敏锐地察觉到了张若昀那若有似无的一丝窘迫。

长得好看。这是刘昊然对他的第一印象。一面之交而已，或许还算不上见过一面。

张若昀坐在了刘昊然的斜前方，隔着两排的那种。刘昊然总是能看见他，他性格比较开朗，跟同学们玩的还算不错，但是他毕竟是新转来的留级生，其他学生难免在私下谈到他的“故事”。

刘昊然当然不会去管这些无聊的事，但是他的同桌暗恋张若昀，经常在他耳边叨叨张若昀这张若昀那，像是什么张若昀今天又偷偷在上课的时候偷吃薯片啦，张若昀的英语考试又是前三名啦，张若昀每天一个人回家等等。刘昊然突然有点想了解张若昀了，说不上为什么，就是想。

他开始注意那个两排之前的圆圆的脑袋。张若昀确实很可爱，这个角度刘昊然只能看见他的有着圆润弧线半个侧脸，张若昀的脸颊有点微微的鼓，有点婴儿肥，他的眼睫毛很长像把小扇子，上课时盯着黑板忽闪忽闪地眨巴。

张若昀确实会在上课的时候偷吃东西，紧张地把头埋在书的后面，再把吃的塞进嘴里，他的腮帮子就撑得更圆了，一嚼一嚼的像只小兔子。

张若昀的英语很好，英语考试的时候他总是很自信，写的很快，通常写完之后他会在书桌里摸索一阵再掏出个小本子写点什么。刘昊然猜那是日记之类的。

下课的时候张若昀不太爱出去乱晃，他要么趴在桌子上睡觉翘起软软的头毛，要么一个人去厕所一个人回来。

明明是个成年人了，张若昀怎么干什么都像个小孩？刘昊然好笑地想。

刘昊然喜欢出去走，下课的时间他不喜欢自己孤零零地待着，尴尬又无聊。还不如出去随便走走，看看外面的世界。

小五是刘昊然为数不多的朋友中的一个，他来找刘昊然去看校足球赛。刘昊然是篮球队的，不懂足球但也略知一二，但他没有兴趣看。

“刘哥，陪我去看吧，这不是...星儿去当拉拉队，我，我不好意思一个人去看嘛。”

“星儿当拉拉队？她不是我们的拉拉队队长吗？”刘昊然有点不服，这个星儿这么快就倒戈去了足球队？

小五搓了搓手，说:“星儿她，她最近喜欢张若昀，所以就...”

“走，去看看。”

刘昊然不知道自己为什么突然想去看看，是对星儿的倒戈感到生气还是对张若昀这个人感兴趣呢？

刘昊然走到了足球场，今天天气很好，阳光明媚却不闷热，蓝天和草地相得益彰，场外人头攒动，叽叽喳喳听得好不真切。刘昊然忽然有点想妈妈了。

刘昊然以前住的那个城市四季并不分明，春夏秋冬都没什么分别。母亲经常带着刘昊然走街串巷，那时天很蓝，他们身边从不冷清。

刘昊然和小五走到了球门的后面，这里人很少，几乎没有人会选择站在这里。小五看见了星儿，屁颠屁颠跑去搭讪，刘昊然也没看小五，他的眼睛一直在找张若昀的身影。

球赛已经进入到下半场了，虽说只是友谊赛，但是双方战况也是十分焦灼，比分还是零比零。张若昀是队里的前锋，他的球技不错，时常突破对方的重围跑至球门前面，至少刘昊然看着赏心悦目。张若昀的腿又细又长，腿型很漂亮，有点微微的肉感却十分匀称。他穿着短裤，小腿上穿着足球袜，膝盖上面到短裤下面露着一块奶白色的皮肤，不知为何，刘昊然脑海里出现了“绝对领域”这四个字。

风吹得张若昀的头发乱七八糟的，好像风还携着张若昀时不时看向刘昊然的目光。刘昊然觉得这风吹得很好，吹得他散了一身的躁动。

刘昊然突然觉得有点不自在了，他的脸有点发烫。还有半分钟比赛就结束了，看来是一场平局，观战的同学们大部分已经离开了，小五也回到刘昊然的身边，催他放学回家了。

刘昊然的脚下好像生了钉子，他挪不动一步，眼睛直勾勾地盯着张若昀，因为他看见了张若昀滴下的一颗颗汗水，他看见了张若昀眼睛里的希望，他好像也看见了张若昀眼睛里的他。他不想他就这样失去可以见证胜利的观众。

只有张若昀一个人在球门前，他的面前只有一个守门员，守门员压低了身体，想着球会从哪里来。刘昊然同样想着这个问题，他好像就是那个守门员了，他盯着张若昀，他看张若昀的表情和动作，从头到脚地仔细观察。张若昀在那站定，球就在他的脚下，怎么踢出去就是短短几秒钟的思考，他不再想了，他闭上了眼睛，看不到守门员，他却看到刘昊然，那个一直在球网后打量他追逐他的少年。

张若昀笑了，嘴角提了起来，脚下使力，球飞了出去。再睁开眼，球已经稳稳进了，守门员懊恼不已气呼呼走了，而刘昊然仍然站在球门后面，那颗刚进的球就离他两米远。

胜利的一队开始了狂欢，失败的一队恹恹地离开，而张若昀还站在那里，看着刘昊然。刘昊然那一刻觉得，张若昀的球进了门，也进了他的心，他内心的防线就像那个守门员，全力抵抗，却拦不住。

张若昀的笑容金灿灿的好像在发光，他眯起的眼睛弯弯的，肉肉的两颊鼓起，风吹起他汗湿的头发。

失去的痛苦，别离再不能见的绝望突然就不再那么狠狠缠绕着刘昊然，张若昀是一阵清爽的风，吹动着悲伤背后真实的刘昊然的那颗火热柔软的心。

“看什么呢？”小五看着眼睛发直的刘昊然有点感到微妙。

“...今天放学我晚点，你先走吧。”刘昊然打发了小五，往绿茵场上走去。

球队的狂欢已经结束，大家都打算回家，张若昀用纸巾擦了脸上的汗，热度散发过后风再吹上自己的时候很凉，张若昀没忍住打了个寒战。

刘昊然走到张若昀身边，他顿了一下，叫住张若昀。

“刘昊然？你...”张若昀回头看见是他，脸上的表情忽然有点僵硬，两人在这之前从没有说过一句话，虽在班级里抬头不见低头见。

刘昊然脸上也僵硬着，他并不想来找张若昀可是回过神来的时候自己已经开了口。刘昊然比张若昀高了点，他低头看张若昀的时候就显得张若昀更幼态。刘昊然眼神躲闪的很，有点不敢看张若昀亮晶晶的眼睛。

张若昀打量了一会儿刘昊然，好像明白了什么，他心下微微一动，面上也多了几朵红晕。

“我...我看你踢球踢得不错。”刘昊然支吾着说出一句话，正好一阵风吹过，吓得张若昀一激灵。

刘昊然看见面前的小兔子脸上红红又在打激灵，以为他冷，连忙手忙脚乱地脱下了自己的外套递给张若昀。张若昀没明白刘昊然的意思，刘昊然就叹口气把衣服披在了他的身上。

“你刚刚出了这么多汗，着凉了要生病的。”

张若昀的呼吸一下子就乱了，他倏地转身手指紧紧抓住了刘昊然的外套。外套还是热乎乎的，带着刘昊然的温度环绕着张若昀，张若昀好像立马就不冷了，凉风全被刘昊然的外套隔绝在千里之外。

刘昊然只看见他红透了的耳朵，更想逗他，但是他又犹豫了，话咽回了嘴里。

“若昀哥，你的衣服，啊，昊然也在啊。”张若昀的队友把张若昀没来得及拿的外套拿了过来，刘昊然顿觉自己给他披衣服的行为low到爆炸。

“哦，谢谢了啊，你也早点回家休息吧，等哪天我们再好好庆祝。”张若昀也突然清醒起来，脱了刘昊然的衣服，把自己的穿上。

“这个...谢谢你。”张若昀把衣服递给刘昊然，刘昊然却盯着张若昀的手。张若昀的衣服有点长，袖子遮住大半个手，只剩几根葱白的手指陷进衣服的褶皱。

刘昊然突然脑海里出现了这双手把床单抓出褶皱的画面，他大吃一惊，赶紧把这个画面赶出了脑海。他接过了张若昀手里的衣服，头也不回的逃了。张若昀笑了笑，手抚上了脸，企图让脸恢复正常的温度。

刘昊然很懊恼，这算什么，见色起意吗？还是对着张若昀。他穿上自己的外套，热度还没散干净，好像还沾上了张若昀身上的一点淡淡气味。

刘昊然贪婪地吸了一大口，心情却慢慢愉悦起来，他踩着自行车一路哼着小曲儿回了家。

当晚，刘昊然就做了个梦，梦里出现了好多人，但是他们的鼻子上都有一颗小痣，最后他们的脸全变成了张若昀的样子。

_

刘昊然的爸爸出差了，家里只有他一个人。刘昊然给自己煎了蛋煮了面，草草地吃过早饭，刚要走，看见橱柜里的一盒牛奶，便带着出了门。

刘昊然来的早，班上还没几个人，刘昊然扫视了一圈，鬼鬼祟祟地把牛奶塞进了张若昀的桌堂里。

做完这一切刘昊然便开始期待，期待张若昀来了之后看见那盒牛奶时的样子。刘昊然下意识转笔，书摊在面前，眼睛却时不时看门口。

过了十来分钟，同学们陆陆续续地来了，张若昀也踩着上课铃姗姗来迟。他还在睡眼惺忪着，头发不听话地翘起来几缕。

刘昊然看着他这副模样笑了起来，两颗虎牙晾在外面。

刘昊然的同桌是个细心的小女孩，她看着刘昊然的样子，嘿嘿笑了两声。

“你是不是有情况呀？”

“什么情况？”刘昊然傻傻地问，眼睛盯着张若昀。

“你是不是有喜欢的人了，要不怎么这么傻笑呢？”

刘昊然的笑容一下子僵住了，他收回了视线，认真地问:“喜欢一个人，是不是看见他什么样子都觉得很有趣？”

“当然啦，喜欢一个人就是看他做什么都好，就像我看张若昀，他干什么我都支持。”

刘昊然没说的是，他看张若昀早就觉得可爱的紧了，不单单是有趣。刘昊然突然感觉问题有点大了。

张若昀坐下后果然发现了那盒牛奶，他下意识希望是刘昊然送给他的。张若昀摇了摇头，问他的同桌有没有看见谁把奶放进了他的桌子里。

“不知道啊，没看见，怎么的，这是有人芳心暗许了？谁暗恋我们老张啊？”张若昀的同桌是班上出名的大嘴巴，他故意大声地喊了出来，果不其然，班上发出了此起彼伏的口哨声。

“至于吗你们，别开我的玩笑啊弟弟。”张若昀并没有多生气，笑呵呵地跟他们胡诌。

刘昊然没有参与他们的调侃，他也很想站出去跟张若昀开玩笑，但是他跟张若昀又不熟。

刘昊然失落了，他的眼神也落回了桌面上。他找不到合适的身份走到张若昀身边，朋友吗？好像也不算，暗恋者？可他是个男的。刘昊然一个早上都在看张若昀，张若昀没喝那瓶奶。

中午，刘昊然和小五一起去食堂吃饭，小五没察觉出刘昊然的低气压，依然在他耳朵边絮絮叨叨他和星儿的破事。

“星儿周日叫我去学校附近吃饭。”

“那不挺好的。”

“你猜，还有谁。”

“不是你们二人世界？”

“不是！她约了张若昀！叫我去给她当僚机的！”

刘昊然眼神动了动，又问:“她...跟张若昀发展的怎么样了？”

小五狠狠磨牙间的牙签，说:“平时张若昀训练的时候，她们啦啦队也训练，姥姥的，熟得很咯。”

“哦。”刘昊然突然就加快了脚步，小五没跟上，落在了后面。

“哎，你咋走这么快，等会儿我呀！我还想让你去呢！”

刘昊然停了下来，又问:“我？我去干嘛？”

“嘿嘿，我想着，你能帮我支开张若昀，给我和星儿制造点二人世界。”小五坏笑着撞了撞刘昊然的肩膀。

刘昊然几乎没考虑，脱口而出:“行。”

_

张若昀和星儿其实并没有小五说的那么亲密，星儿，女生嘛，总不能凶巴巴地对她。

张若昀打心底里尊重女孩子，他很感谢星儿为他做的一切事情，组建啦啦队就是星儿提议的。星儿也不下一次表示想和张若昀更进一步，但是张若昀次次婉拒，微笑着离她千里之外。

张若昀不是没有感情的人，相反，他很渴望爱，就像是在沙漠中疲惫干渴的旅人，渴望着绿洲。

他从前也尝试着和别人交往，但最终都没有走到最后，他找不到他想要的那种感觉。

但是那天球赛，张若昀看见一直在球门后面关注他的刘昊然时，他觉得心里被填满了，沉甸甸的，同时又是轻飘飘的，好像整个人陷进了软绵绵的风里。

星儿周末的邀约，张若昀本来是想拒绝的，但是他想到可以借此和星儿彻底说清楚便同意了。他给星儿买了个小熊玩偶，作为礼物。

刘昊然的到来令星儿和张若昀感到有一点难堪，小五在已经够尴尬了，偏偏刘昊然来的时候还是带着一身的低气压。刘昊然早就看见张若昀抱着个小熊在门口张望，在刘昊然看来，那是一位体贴男友在焦急等待他的另一半，手里还拿着精挑细选的礼物。

意料之外的，张若昀跟星儿说的第一句话就是“我们不可能。”星儿还没从悲伤中缓过来，刘昊然就已经冲进来了。

“好巧啊，你们在这里吃饭。”刘昊然先开了口，眼睛盯着张若昀。

“确实...好巧啊。”小五支支吾吾，不敢看星儿的脸色。

“我...有点事和张若昀说。”刘昊然瞥了一眼张若昀，犹豫地拉住他的手腕，“你跟我出去一下。”

张若昀没想到事情会是这么个发展，他在看到刘昊然出现时已经大脑一片空白，刘昊然紧紧攥住他的手时他就已经成了一片随风飘荡的热乎乎的云朵了。

刘昊然根本没想好借口，他默默地走到人行道上，手握着张若昀细白的手腕。

“有什么事吗？”张若昀先开口打破了尴尬，他想把手从刘昊然的手里抽出来，试了两下刘昊然才放开他。

“额……”刘昊然挠了挠头发，眼睛紧张地扫视周围。

“刘昊然？你看什么呢？”张若昀随着刘昊然的目光瞎看看，没看到什么东西。

“我，我刚才看见有一人在卖球赛门票，就想带你去看看。”其实根本没有这事，刘昊然瞎编的。

“是下星期两市联赛的门票？”张若昀眼睛果真放光了，像只可爱的小狗吐着舌头看主人一样。

“是，就在前面那个路口……”

“那快走吧，别傻站着了！”张若昀一把拉过刘昊然的手，带着刘昊然奔跑在窄窄的人行道上。少年的外套下摆上下翻飞，耳边充斥着喧闹的人声和聒噪的汽车滴滴声，刘昊然看不清路上的其他人，只看见张若昀的背影。

没有人会在下个路口等待他们，于是张若昀便一直带着刘昊然跑，漫无目的地奔跑，张若昀心里无端端生出了一种逃离私奔的感觉，他想就这样一直握着刘昊然的手，然后跑到只有他们俩的地方。

刘昊然也很默契地没有说话，任由张若昀带着他跑到了学校门口。两人累的气喘吁吁，撑着墙休息了好一会儿才平静下来，张若昀脸上潮红未退，他看着刘昊然还在上下起伏的胸膛咽了咽口水。

“看来那人已经走了，我们，我们要不去学校里面看看啊……”张若昀有些心虚地说话，他瞥瞥刘昊然又瞥瞥学校。  
  
“走啊。”刘昊然虽然不知道张若昀在想什么，但是他不由分说翻墙欲跳。  
  
两个少年身量轻巧，利索地翻了墙，刘昊然脚刚沾地，张若昀便将他推在墙角两手撑在刘昊然耳边。  
  
张若昀抬头看着刘昊然，他呼吸声有点急促，憋红了的小脸近在刘昊然眼前。  
  
“我……我……我喜欢你。”张若昀支支吾吾开口，气势却很凶，他直勾勾盯着刘昊然像是看着猎物。  
  
“我知道……你对我……应该也有……感觉……”张若昀越说越没底气，索性直接亲上了刘昊然的侧脸。  
  
刘昊然脑子还停在张若昀说喜欢他的那一刻，他感觉心里被塞得满满的，跟张若昀在一起的时候，他的世界会变成彩色。  
  
蜻蜓点水般的脸颊吻就让刘昊然的脸颊烧红一片，他颤抖着双手搂住张若昀的腰，轻轻地吻住了他的嘴唇。  



End file.
